This invention relates to a tape cassette storage box, more specifically to a tape cassette storage box for storing a micro cassette.
Conventionally known is a tape cassette storage box which comprises a storage box body for holding a micro cassette, a cover coupled with the storage box body so as to be able to rotate between a first position in which the cover houses, in cooperation with the storage box body, the micro cassette held in the storage box body and a second position in which the cover allows the micro cassette to be removed from the storage box body, and a pair of stopper members formed on the storage box body and arranged along a direction to cross the axis of rotation of the cover so as to be able to engage a pair of reel hubs of the micro cassette held in the storage box body. Accordingly, the pair of reel hubs are prevented from rotating.
In the conventional tape cassette storage box of the above-mentioned construction, the pair of stopper members are equal in height. If the cover has a kangaroo pocket, the pair of stopper members are disengaged from the pair of reel hubs of the micro cassette when the cover is located in the second position and inclined relatively to the storage box body. Such disengagement cannot be achieved unless the angle of inclination of the cover to the storage box body is relatively wide.
Even if the cover is not provided with the kangaroo pocket, the micro cassette needs to be inclined by one's fingers at a relatively wide angle to the storage box body in disengaging the micro cassette from the pair of stopper members of the storage box body.
Having a tendency to return to the first position by the force of gravity, however, the cover will prevent the micro cassette from being inclined at a relatively wide angle to the storage box body in removing or loading the micro cassette from or into the storage box body.
Thus, it is troublesome to load and remove the micro cassette into and from the storage box body.